Karan's Bakery
by kenmaken
Summary: NezuShion —Y por poco soltó el letrero cuando ahí, sentado tranquilamente en la calle, estaba el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que Shion reconocería en cualquier lugar —Buenas, Su Alteza.


_ESTOY CORRIGIENDO SÍ._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_No.6 no es mío, ¿cómo es eso? Io ke zé no zoi 100tifika._

**_Advertencias: _**_Spoilers de Beyond 3. Ambientado en la novela ligera. __NezuShion. Pizcas de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_/angry rambling about why no.6 is fucking awesome/_

* * *

Shion suspiró, atándose el mandil a la cintura mientras se asomaba para ayudar a su madre en la panadería; por fin conseguía un día libre después de tanto trabajo restituyendo a No.6 en el Comité, así que prefirió gastarlo en la panadería, escuchando a Inukashi jugar con Shionn, a Rikiga quejarse y a Karan riendo.

—Mamá, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó, observando a la mujer amasando tranquilamente, seguro para hacer unos cravats o los panes de queso que a Lili tanto le gustaba comer porque eran los favoritos de los ratones de Nezumi.

_Nezumi._

El nombre fluía con demasiada facilidad por su mente.

Frunció las cejas, recordando que todavía no pasaban ni un año sin haberse visto; es decir, ¿cuánto le costaba mandar a Cravat con un mensaje?

Y sonrió al darse cuenta de que la mirada de su madre estaba fija en la ventana nueva de la tienda, (esa misma que Rikiga había comprado, luego de un accidente que involucró a los perros de Inukashi y su maltrato hacia los mismos, para variar).

—No realmente, Shion —La escuchó responder, entonces, con el índice en el mentón y su rostro contorsionado en una mueca pensativa, como si analizara lo que haría a continuación, y Shion esperó, paciente, ya percibiendo el aroma del pan recién horneado que empezaba a dispersarse por la sala—. Aunque podrías sacar la pizarra.

El joven se giró, buscando la tabla con los especiales del día, y, en cuanto la divisó, asintió con la cabeza, tomándola entre sus manos. La letra pulcra letra de su madre indicaba que ese día harían pasteles de chocolate y panes dulces.

No muchos sabían de los panes de queso, ahora que Shion se daba cuenta.

Empujó la puerta con el zapato, con cuidado de no ensuciarla (había aprendido por las malas que limpiar cristal era un dolor en el trasero), y salió de la panadería, escuchando la voz de Lili a la lejanía.

Probablemente iba a corriendo a todo lo que podía, con las monedas apretadas con sus deditos, dejando a su madre atrás junto a su hermano.

Y por poco soltó el letrero cuando ahí, sentado tranquilamente en la calle, estaba el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que Shion reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Buenas, Su Alteza —dijo Nezumi, estirándose una vez se hubo levantado del escalón donde se encontraba, esbozando una de esas sonrisas ladinas que gritaban _¡Nezumi! _a los cuatro vientos.

El corazón del albino se aceleró y, honestamente, incluso consideró el lanzarle la pizarra a la cara, sólo para verlo quejarse. No obstante, el pensamiento fue prontamente desechado; esa no era una buena forma de iniciar un reencuentro.

—Eres un imbécil narcisista —Fue lo que salió de sus labios, en su lugar, provocando que Nezumi soltara una risotada que alborotó todavía más el desastre que ocurría en el estómago de Shion.

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Me extrañaste? Ya decía yo que parecías muy serio.

Y esa sonrisa de la cual Shion se había enamorado se ensanchó visiblemente.

—Si le doy un beso me perdona, ¿verdad, Su Alteza? Siempre has sido muy sentimental, Shion —Nezumi se acercó, como un gato que está cazando a su presa, y estampó un corto beso en la mejilla del otro—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo _genial _que te queda ese mandil.

Shion estuvo a punto —extremadamente cerca— de replicar, soltando un comentario sabelotodo, de esos que Nezumi odiaba con toda su alma (porque, _ugh_, Shion actuando así era un _fastidio_), pero los dedos de la rata alzaron su mentón, atrapando los labios del muchacho —y la simple forma en la que se movían le traía cientos de recuerdos a Shion. Se sentía nostálgico.

Para cuando se separaron, podía percibir el latido de su corazón en los oídos, constante y acelerado, lleno de nerviosismo.

—Dime por favor que ese no fue un beso de despedida —murmuró rápidamente, soltando el cartel con el cuidado suficiente como para no terminar siendo muy tosco.

La risita de Nezumi no se hizo esperar.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que podría aguantarme a tu madre sermoneándome otra vez?

(Entonces todo encajó: todo era algo planeado en su totalidad por la mente brillante de Karan. A veces desestimaba mucho a su mamá, realmente).

Una voz más aguda los sorprendió a ambos; ni siquiera Nezumi se lo esperaba.

—¡Seño, un chico me quitó a mi novio! —gritó Lili a la madre de Shion, haciendo pucheros y frunciendo el ceño.

Los adolescentes miraron alrededor, incómodos, mientras que Karan se secaba las manos en el delantal y negaba con la cabeza.

—Lili, tu competencia ganó hace mucho —Sonrió la mujer, tomando a la niña de la mano y mirando al joven viajero—. Nezumi, hay algunos bollos daneses para ti y tus ratones. Aprovecha mientras aún no hay clientes —Y le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a la panadería, acompañada de Lili.

—…De pronto tengo hambre. ¿Sabes, Shion? Nunca probé comida más deliciosa que la de tu mamá.

Observando a Nezumi de pie frente a él, Shion suspiró, esbozando poco después una breve sonrisa; ya no tendría que dejar la ventana abierta todas las noches.

Porque Nezumi estaba a su lado, con sus bromas de mal gusto, sus ojos grises como la luna y las manos que, a pesar de que su dueño lo insultase a más no poder, lo seguía tratando con cuidado.

—Oiga, Su Majestad, ¿podría traerme una taza de café? Estoy _muriendo_.

Shion se rio, porque ninguno de los dos cambiaría.

_Y así todo estaba perfecto._

* * *

**KUKU KU KUKUKUKUKUKU.**

**sigue re-corto pero me vale caca.**

**_~me._**


End file.
